


Our Love

by Ariana_4812



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL CAPS, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky's broken, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Plz read ;), Polyamory, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Sam and Steve are here to put him back together, Smut, Soldier Boys, That's okay, Top Steve Rogers, these boys are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_4812/pseuds/Ariana_4812
Summary: Sam laughed and leaned in to kiss the ridiculously cute expression off his face. A mentally unstable ex-soviet assassin should not be allowed to look as cute as he does sandwiched between his two favorite superheros.





	Our Love

Steve looked at Sam reluctantly. "Can you handle this? It's Tony, he says it's urgent," Steve said as he glanced back at the cryo chamber. 

Sam nodded. "Don't worry. I've got it," He replied, taking a seat across from the glass tube. 

Steve smiled. "Thank you. I love you," he reminded Sam as he gave him a quick kiss. He glanced at Bucky one last time and headed out the door. 

A few moments later Bucky opened his eyes for the first time in months. Sam let out a sigh of relief and moved toward the chamber so he was only a few feet away from the open door. "Looks like you're finally awake, sleeping beauty," he teased. 

Bucky smirked and cracked his neck. "Yeah well I couldn't leave my prince charming all alone forever," he quipped back. "So speaking of the red, white, and blue man..." he continued, glancing around the room. 

Sam grinned and helped Bucky out of the chamber and onto the examination table. "He had to step out for a moment. Urgent business from Tony," he told Bucky. 

Bucky chuckled. "Lucky me then. I get you all to myself," he flirted as he pulled Sam closer and gave him a positively filthy look. 

Sam returned his look with one of his own that definitely should be illegal, considering the things it does to Bucky. 

Sam gave the taller man a quick kiss on the cheek. "I missed you," he admitted, tucking a piece of long, dark hair behind the brunettes ear.

Bucky gave him a sympathetic look. "How long was I out for this time?" he asked, hoping it wasn't more than a few months. 

"Almost four," Sam responded. 

In truth, he had missed him far more than he was willing to admit. Not a day went by that he didn't think about begging Steve to wake Bucky up, but he knew that he couldn't do that to either of them. If they could be strong, he could too. 

Bucky nodded his head and after a few moments, looked up into Sam's eyes. "I'm sorry," he replied sincerely, "I just need a little more time."

Sam took Bucky's hand in his own. "Don't be. I'll do whatever it takes to get you better. If that means going without you for a few months at a time, then I can manage," he insisted. 

Bucky leaned in and placed a soft, hesitant kiss on Sam's lips. It's the first time he's ever initiated a kiss and Sam was trying hard to contain his joy.

Bucky pulled back and his lips ticked up into a small, almost sad smile. "How's he been?" he asked, gesturing towards the door with a head tilt.

Sam shook his head and replied, "He's doing okay I think. He misses you like crazy though, and he's too stubborn to talk to me about it. I think he's afraid he'll push me away, that I'll think that I'm not enough or something." 

A small pout formed on Bucky's face. "I know it's not easy taking care of him. Thank you, Sam," he said. 

Sam had learned early on that Bucky thought his main job in life was to take care of Steve. Even though he knew Sam loved Steve as well, he still felt that his sole responsibility was to take care of that punk, no matter how strong he got. 

Sam glanced at the door, where one of the Wakandan scientists and a few doctors came in. "You ready to get that arm fixed?" he asked. 

Bucky nodded and held onto Sam's hand tighter. "Stay with me?" the super soldier asked nervously. 

Sam smiled and kissed Bucky's forehead. "There's no place else I'd be," he said as he hopped up onto the table next to Bucky and started rubbing circles into the other man's palm.

The buzzing of the saw was the worst part of the process. In fact, Sam had to stop the scientists in the middle of their work twice to calm Bucky down. Other than that, the new prosthetic was attached rather simply. The medics monitored his vitals to make sure he was healthy and Bucky got a clean bill of health. 

"You did so good, baby," Sam soothed after the men and women had left them alone. "How does it feel?" he asked.

Bucky nodded and flexed his new hand a few times. "It feels good. It's lighter," he replied. 

Sam smiled and tucked a few loose strands of hair back behind Bucky's ears again. "I'm glad," he responded, feeling Bucky lay his head on his shoulder. 

They sat there for a few minutes of comfortable silence before Steve came back in and stood in front of the pair. "I'm so sorry about that," he told them. "How are you feeling, Buck?" he asked. 

Bucky yawned and leaned further into Sam. "I'm really tired. Can we go to bed?" he asked. 

Sam smiled. "Sure thing, baby," he said as he slowly stood up and pulled Bucky with him.

The trio made their way back to their room. They all changed into pajamas and got into bed, with Bucky in the middle. He was always in the middle.

Bucky turned and studied Steve, observing every facial muscle that moved and every time those gorgeous blue eyes blinked. "How's Tony?" he asked after a little while.

Steve's expressions fell, but only for a second. If it was anyone except for Bucky, they may have missed it. "He's good. Still stressed trying to sort everything out with the Accords," he explained. 

Bucky nodded. "That's good. I'm glad he's doing good," he said, sounding far away. 

Sam sent Steve a quick worried glance. "Buck, you still with us?" he asked gently. 

Bucky turned to look at Sam. "Hmmm?" he hummed. 

Sam laughed and leaned in to kiss the ridiculously cute expression off his face. A mentally unstable ex-soviet assassin should not be allowed to look as cute as he does sandwiched between his two favorite superheros. 

"Hey, you know we love you, right?" Sam asked as he pulled away. 

Bucky bit his lip and nodded. "I do," he confirmed. 

"Good," Steve told him as he snaked an arm around his waist. 

Bucky liked sleeping facing Sam, having Steve at his back. Sam always liked to think it was metaphorical. Steve being behind him, just like he always was in the past. Sam in front of him, there to guide him through the "future," (aka the present, but it never felt like the present to Steve or Bucky). 

Sam reached over to the nightstand and turned out the light. "Goodnight guys, sleep tight," he exclaimed. 

Steve smiled and responded, "Night, Sam. Night, Buck."

Bucky buried his face into Sam's neck and replied, "Night, punk. Night, darling."

~~~

Bucky woke up shortly before dawn completely wide awake. He quickly took stock of the room around him before just taking a minute to listen to the steady, calm breathing of the other two men. 

It was at that moment when he realized he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Now usually Bucky would just lay there and enjoy being snuggled by Sam and Steve, but this time he felt restless. He needed to do something. He needed to work off some of the pent up energy he had. He needed sex and he needed it now. 

Bucky evaluated his options and finally ground his ass down against Steve's front, causing a sleeping Steve to startle awake, nearly falling backwards off the bed. "Buck, what's up?" he asked, suddenly overly concerned.

Bucky just ground his ass down harder onto the now growing erection in Steve's pants. 

Steve ran his hands down soothingly on Bucky's hips. "Shhhh, it's okay Buck. I'll take care of you. You're gonna have to tell me what you want though, alright?" he told the other man. 

Bucky turned over to look at Steve and sighed before kissing him deeply. "I need you," he whispered.

Having verbal confirmation that Bucky really wanted this, Steve eagerly kissed back, barely remembering the last time Bucky asked for anything like this.

About this time Sam began to open his eyes, grumbling about the fact that it wasn't even light yet. "What's with all the noise guys?" he asked, slowly turning over. The sight in front of him made the early wake up call totally okay. 

Bucky turned to look at Sam and shifted closer, running his hands along Sam's toned abs.

Sam sighed contently. "Well this sure is a nice surprise," he hummed, kissing up Bucky's jaw and neck. 

"Need you," Bucky whined, louder and more insistent than before. 

Steve soothed his hands down Bucky's back. "Tell us what you need, Buck." he told him.

Bucky huffed and looked into Steve's eyes. "Need your cock, Stevie. Now." he whimpered.

Sam smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Good job, baby, telling us what you want. I'm proud of you," he praised, as he moved back on the bed and sat behind Bucky, stroking his arms and along his chest.

Steve grabbed the lube out of the bedside drawer and took his sleep pants off. He moved back onto the bed and pulled Bucky's pants down as well, kissing up and down his hips and v-line.

Bucky made a sound of impatience and ground his ass down into the bed.

Steve pulled back and bit his bottom lip, becoming even more aroused at the sight in front of him. His two boys, Sam half-naked, holding a fully naked and very turned on Bucky in his arms, whispering sweet praises into his ear. 

It was almost too overwhelming for Steve, his heart swelling with love at the two people he loves and needs most in this world.

Steve gently tore open the packet of lube and poured some on his fingers. He opened Bucky up quickly knowing just how badly Bucky needed to be fucked right now. 

"Steveeee, now." Bucky pleaded, big ocean blue eyes now begging. 

Steve leaned down and kissed him gently as he pulled his fingers out. "Okay, Buck. Just one second," he promised, slicking up his cock. He lined up and slowly pushed the tip inside, earning breathy sighs and quiet whines from the former winter soldier.

Sam ran his hands through Bucky's hair and kissed the side of his cheek and jaw as Steve began to push further in. "Doing so well, Bucky," he murmured into his ear. "How does it feel?" he asked softly. 

Bucky pushed back, allowing Steve's dick to slide in further. "Good," he replied, out of breath. "More," he insisted.

Steve nodded and gave Bucky exactly what he was looking for. He began to thrust forcefully, finding the place inside Bucky that reduced him to a whimpering, squirming mess. 

Bucky moaned obscenely as Steve found the perfect rhythm, hitting his prostate almost every time. "I'm close," he exclaimed as Sam began stroking Bucky in time with Steve's thrusts.

It only took Bucky a few more moments before he was arching his back and coming all over Sam's hand. Steve followed very shortly after, spurred on by watching Bucky come so beautifully. 

After they had both calmed down a bit, Sam slid out of bed and grabbed a wet towel, generously wiping them down and returning the towel to the bathroom. 

While he was gone, Steve moved over and Bucky curled around his pillow, lightly snoring as he dozed off, content and sated. 

Steve picked his head off the sheets and looked fondly at Sam. "Hey, you didn't come," he whispered. 

Sam shook his head and replied quietly, "It's okay. I don't mind."

Steve looked at him and sighed. "I know, but you should get a chance too. Come here," he insisted. 

Sam smiled and walked over to Steve taking a seat next to him on the bed and kissing the super soldier harshly.

Steve gave him a positively feral look and dropped to his knees in front of Sam. "Gonna take care of you. Can't leave one of my boys unhappy," he murmured, as he took Sam's erection in hand and guided it to his mouth, sucking gently on the tip before taking him in his mouth fully. 

Sam groaned, the wet heat of Steve's mouth finally taking some of the pressure off his neglected cock. He ran his fingers through Steve's short blonde hair, tugging a bit, just like he knew Steve liked it.

Steve hummed and took Sam in deeper until all of Sam's length was enveloped in that godly heat.

Sam moaned and thrust his hips up slightly into Steve's mouth. Steve gripped Sam's thigh tightly with his left hand, letting Sam know that it was okay. 

Sam smiled and kissed the top of Steve's head before he began shallowly thrusting into Steve's mouth, while Steve's tongue worked at the underside of Sam's dick. 

"So good, baby. So so good to me. I'm close," Sam whispered, the praise only spurring Steve on further. Steve moved his left hand down the Sam's balls and gave them a slight squeeze. This was just the push Sam needed, and he emptied into Steve's mouth.

Steve pulled off with a slight pop and looked up at Sam victorious. 

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. "Stop looking at me like that and get up here and kiss me," he demanded as he hauled Steve to his feet and invaded his mouth with his own. 

They kissed for a few more minutes, before joining Bucky in the bed. Bucky hummed softly and snuggled up closer to Sam.

Sam kissed his temple and whispered, "Goodnight, Buck" as he wrapped his hand around Steve's.

~~~

King T'Challa came by a while later and welcomed Sam and Steve back. 

"I just wanted to stop by and let you two know that as always you are welcome to stay as long as you want. Let me know if you need anything," he told them.

Steve smiled. "Thank you so much, your highness," he responded. 

T'Challa nodded and turned to Bucky, "And let me or one of my staff members know when you are ready to go back under."

Bucky pulled his hair back out of his face and smiled. "Thank you sir, but I don't think that will be necessary. I'm going to stay out for a while this time," he assured the young king. 

"As you wish," T'Challa replied as he smiled brightly. "Well I'll leave you to your business. Again, let me know if you need anything at all," he reminded them as he left. 

Steve and Sam both turned to Bucky speechless. 

Sam spoke up first, "Don't get me wrong, Buck, I'm thrilled to have you out and with us because we really need you, but I want to make sure that this is really what you want."

Bucky smiled and nodded. "This is what I want. I want to be with you two for the rest of our lives. No more ice, no more hiding," he explained. 

Steve and Sam nearly killed Bucky as they tackled him onto the bed, showering him in kisses.


End file.
